


That’s How I Got to Memphis

by mackenziemchale



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Series, Set in the future, Some angst, a little look at the McAvoy family, visiting Charlie’s grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale
Summary: Mac pauses for a moment then says, “your dad wasn’t there when Charlie died. It’s a very long story that we’ll explain when you’re older, but even fifteen years later it’s still something that he carries with him. It’s hard for him to talk about,” she explains.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	That’s How I Got to Memphis

The black Chevrolet Malibu sped down the highway with the sun shining right above them as they went. It was a beautiful July day, perfect to spend outside hiking or swimming. Will wouldn’t be doing that today, but at least he wasn’t spending the day inside their home or in his office at work. Instead, he and his fourteen year old daughter, Charlie, were headed to pick up Mackenzie from the airport. She had spent the weekend away with Sloan and though he enjoyed having time with just Charlie (Alexander, their son, was currently away at summer camp for the next two weeks) he was overly eager to see his wife again. He couldn’t help it, he always missed her maybe a little too much every time she went away.

Charlie was currently looking out the window watching the world go by as her dad drove. The weekend spent with him was very enjoyable for her, just as anytime she spent with him was. On Friday, he let her go with him into the bullpen. She had been before and each time grew to love it more and more and part of her was considering following in both of her parents’ footsteps and becoming a journalist herself. Uncle Jim (who was still Will’s EP) let her sit in the control room with him during the show. 

Besides going to the bullpen, they had also gone to see a movie together and enjoyed a night of eating the worst things they could since Mackenzie wasn’t around to scold either of them. Mac wasn’t an incredibly strict parent or anything, she let her children eat sweets and make their own decisions but here and there she’d step in where she found it necessary. 

Charlie didn’t mind how her mom parented and as far as she knew, neither did Alex. She adored her mom and was also excited that she was finally going to be home. The same applied to Alex, she and her brother were good friends which can be rare when siblings are nearing their teens. They definitely fought, but loved each other and spent a fair amount of time together.

Her head turns when she hears the music from the radio go from a low volume to a moderate one as Will turns it up. 

He then begins singing along to the lyrics:

_ If you love somebody enough _

_ You'll follow wherever they go _

_ That's how I got to Memphis _

_ That's how I got to Memphis _

Charlie listens to her dad sign with a smile, he sang pretty frequently and sometimes it could be a little annoying when she was trying to study for school, but mostly she loved listening to him sing. 

For the most part Will would practice in the basement at their house (they had moved out of the city once the kids were out of grade school), but sometimes he’d sing for the family. Mostly though it was in the shower or specifically to Mackenzie as a way of wooing her. It never failed to make her swoon. 

Charlie turns and watches as her dad becomes invested in singing the song. She had heard him sing it before and knew that it was one of his favorites and she always wondered what it was that made him love it so much. Not that it wasn’t a good song, she was just curious if it was something special like if it was a song he and her mom bonded over.

She continues listening as he carries on:

_ If you love somebody enough _

_ You'll go where your heart wants to go _

_ That's how I got to Memphis _

_ That's how I got to Memphis _

When the song comes to an end, Will turns the radio back down and the car goes back to being mostly quiet like it had been before. Except that only lasts for a minute before Charlie says, “you really like that song don’t you?”

Will glances over at his daughter as he drives, they’d be at the airport any minute now. “It’s a really good song,” he replies.

“Does it have any significance?”

What a curious one she was. He couldn’t blame her, he had been the same way and it was part of why he loved journalism. Seeking the truth and reporting on it to the world was Will’s drug and he’d never get tired of it.

“Yeah,” he pauses as he’s about to tell her what the song meant to him, remembering Charlie didn’t actually know much about who she was named after. The song had become a favorite after he had passed and was a song he often played on repeat, especially when Will was missing his best friend. 

“Well… what is it?” Charlie asks when he doesn’t give an explanation she was anticipating. 

“You know, I’ll have to tell you about it some other time” Will dodges her question as he brings them to the airport. The song had come on just at the right time or he’d be scrambling to find an explanation.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell her, he and Mac just haven’t sat down with either of their children specifically Charlie, who was named after the late president of ACN, and had a conversation with them about him and his passing. Charlie and Alex both knew they had an uncle Charlie but didn’t know anything about him. Will found talking about that time too difficult, even fifteen years later.

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

“Mom can I ask you a question?” Charlie asks as she walks into Mac’s at-home office. 

Mac was just catching up on a few emails she had missed during the plane ride home. There was still plenty of other work she needed to catch up on but that was for another time. She wanted to spend the rest of her day with Will and Charlie and wished Alex could be with them. She was elated that he would be home in a few weeks.

Looking up from her laptop she nods, “what’s up buttercup?”

The brunette fourteen year old takes a seat on the couch across from her mom’s desk, “earlier when dad and I were on the way to pick you up, the song “That’s How I Got to Memphis” came on the radio. He sang along and I know he’s sung it before but when I asked him what if it meant anything to him he dodged telling me what it meant. I just wondered if it was a song that you guys bonded over or something.”

Mac smiles at her daughter's curiosity, the way she mirrored both of them was truly amazing and yet at times, a bit frightening. She saw so much so much of Will in Charlie: always sought the truth, never backed down even when things were tough, and had a massive heart. The first two were traits Mac had too but those were definitely the Will in her. The Mac in Charlie came out more in her passion for what she loved and her persistence. Charlie McAvoy was certainly a blend of both of her parents.

Standing up, Mac goes over to the door to her office and closes it so that they’d have a little more privacy. She’d talk to Will about this later but for now she wanted it to be just the two of them

Mac sits down next to her daughter, “do you know who you’re named after?”

“Charlotte from  _ Charlotte’s Web _ ?” It was the first thing that came to mind that contained a character named Charlotte, but then again she didn’t know if she was named after something fictional. For being so curious, she never thought to ask who or what she was named after.

A laugh comes from Mac at that and she shakes her head. Pulling out her phone, she pulls up a picture of her with Charlie at her and Will’s wedding, “this is your grandpa Charlie, he passed before you were born. You’ve probably heard your father and I, maybe even uncle Jim or aunt Maggie mention him before. You remember your cousins Beau and Ned?”

Charlie nods, “yeah, don’t they usually come to the Christmas parties? And didn’t a lady come with them sometimes too?”

She nods, “Yes, that was your grandma Nancy, she passed when you were younger. Well, anyway, Charlie was their grandfather. I know that sounds a bit confusing, but we aren’t blood relatives though your father and I think of Charlie as you and your brother’s grandpa. He was a father figure to both of us and he was your dad’s best friend. He ran ACN before I took over and is the reason your dad and I are where we are today.” Mac skirts around mentioning that she and Will had been broken up for three years before Charlie brought her in to be Will’s EP. That, along with Will going to prison, were among the things the kids still didn’t know. They were waiting until the two were at least in college to sit them down and tell them about both.

“How does this relate to the song?”

“It’s a song that your cousin Bo liked at the time and Charlie would regularly listen to it just because of that. Your dad and Bo sang it at his funeral, though I only heard it from where I was chatting with grandma Lee. The reason why it holds a lot of meaning to your dad is because it connects him to Charlie and his family. It’s like how our wedding rings are a sort of symbol of our love.”

Mac pauses for a moment then says, “your dad wasn’t there when Charlie died. It’s a very long story that we’ll explain when you’re older, but even fifteen years later it’s still something that he carries with him. It’s hard for him to talk about,” she explains.

Charlie nods at her mom’s explanation and decides not to ask why her dad wasn’t there when grandpa Charlie passed. “Should I apologize for asking?”

She shakes her head, “nah, I’ll talk with him later but it’s really not a big deal that you asked. Just something he’ll carry with him for the rest of his life. Though I will say it wouldn’t hurt to give him a hug, he appreciates them more than you might think.”

Getting up from the couch, Charlie nods, “okay… I think I can do that.”

Mac smiles and watches as Charlie begins to leave, “good.”

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀

“I answered Charlie’s question for you earlier,” Mackenzie says as she lay with her head on Will’s bare chest later in the night.

Will was playing with her hair as they lay under the comforter in bed, it was nearly midnight and just the two of them awake now having just settled from Will’s welcome home celebration.

“What question?” He asks as his fingers mindlessly stroke their way through her brunette locks.

Mac was staring off at the wall across from their bed, “about “That’s How I Got To Memphis”, I told her about Charlie, that he was your best friend and like a father to both of us. I also mentioned not being there when…” she pauses to take a breath, she never liked saying that he was gone. It still hurts even fifteen years later, “he died was and still is something that you carry with you.”

She pulls herself up off his chest when he doesn’t initially respond. Mac sits up and grabs his hand as she does, wanting him to follow with her. 

“Are we really going to do this?”

“Do what?”

“Sit here and talk about our feelings” he complains.

“Well,” Mac lets go of his hand and scoots toward her side of the bed, “if that’s how you’re going to be then, no, we won’t be doing that. In fact, I think the couch is looking pretty comfortable right now” she then pulls the covers off of him and on it herself.

“Honey...”

“Don’t ‘honey’ me, get out of my bed.”

“You’re seriously kicking me out? We  _ just  _ had sex! We’ve not seen each other since Thursday night!” Will complains again. 

Mac shrugs, “I don’t care if we  _ just  _ had sex and I think you can last another night without me.”

“Mac…”

“Out,” she demands.

Will finally listens to her, knowing she wasn’t going to give in right now and forgive him even if he tried to apologize. He slides out of bed, quickly puts on his underwear, and begins walking over to the door. Before going out, he turns and says, “I’m sorry.”

Met with silence from her, he nods and walks out of the bedroom and toward their living room. It was a good thing their couch had a pullout bed at least, even if the springs could sometimes stab at his back. It was better than trying to get comfortable on the couch which had limited room. 

**Half an Hour Later**

It was stupid of her to think she was going to fall asleep without him there. Not that it was impossible, she had just spent the weekend in a hotel room without him there but knowing he was just down the hall from her didn’t help.

Mac felt bad for kicking him out of bed, it was probably a little bit dramatic on her end, but he did make her upset but complaining in regard to talking about their feelings before she was able to say anything. She knew he wasn’t necessarily someone who loved talking about their feelings but in the past fifteen years they’d been married, he has improved.

She tiptoes out of their bedroom wrapped in one of their sheets and into the living room where Will was laying on the pull-out bed. He wrapped under a blanket that didn’t quite completely cover him. His legs were sticking out the bottom and the only parts covered were his chest down to his upper thighs. 

Will was facing away from her so she couldn’t tell if he was asleep, but knowing him and his back, he most likely wasn’t. Either way, Mac slides on to the pull-out bed and before she can scoot any closer is met with him turning around to face her. 

“You couldn’t even make it an hour,” he teases.

Mac rolls her eyes, “shut up.” She grabs his cheeks with both hands and pulls him closer as she goes in for a kiss. 

It only lasts a few seconds before Mac lets out a sigh as her lips leave his, “I’m sorry for kicking you out of bed” she pouts as she looks into his eyes. 

He smiles, “you’re really adorable, you know that?”

She feels her cheeks begin to burn as she blushes, “oh stop,” she gently pushes his chest and looks away. He was still making her blush fifteen years later.

Will takes hold of his wife’s hand and gives it a kiss, “I’m sorry for complaining and dismissing you before you even got the chance to say what you wanted to say earlier.”

Mac’s eyes meet his again, “I wish you wouldn’t have but… I don’t have the energy to say mad you for too long anymore. Besides I've missed you too much these past few days,” she replies and squeezes his hand. 

They had their arguments every now and then and some fights, but mostly their arguments consisted of trivial things and neither were really upset. Sometimes they’d have fights about bigger issues, but those were rare. Both Will and Mac found fighting not worth their time considering it was almost all that they did for years until they finally got back together. Usually, if there was a problem they’d try to talk it out because it was a whole lot better than fighting. If they did fight though, it rarely lasted long. 

He nods, “does that mean you forgive me?”

“Only if you do one more thing for me,” she says with a small smile. 

“Anything,” Will agrees.

“Come with me back to bed. I am  _ not _ sleeping on this pull-out bed,” she insists and begins to pull away from him to get up.

He chuckles and follows her lead, “I thought you’d never ask. I’ve had the same spring poking my side for the last ten minutes.”

The two get settled back into bed, Will pressed up against Mackenzie’s back and his arm wrapped around her. He presses a kiss to her head, “what was it you wanted to talk about earlier?”

“I just wanted to remind you that you don’t have to be so hard on yourself for not being there when... Charlie died. He was proud of you for not giving up the source and for protecting Neal.” 

Will sighs in response, “I know. I just feel like I should’ve been there even after all this time…”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything, it happened so suddenly. I think it’s best you weren’t there,” Mac explains.

He nods, knowing that she was right about this. It was hard not to be hurt by not being able to be there and possibly prevent it from happening. Then again, the year itself had been so stressful that it was probably inevitable. 

After a little bit of silence Mac says, “I was thinking earlier… and I think we should take Charlotte to Charlie’s grave. We did it once when she was a baby but she doesn’t remember it. I think it would be nice for her to say hello. We haven’t been in awhile either and it has been fifteen years this year.”

They had last visited him together when it was the tenth anniversary, but Mac had gone to his grave not too long ago to place flowers there. She didn’t stay long though and maybe this time she could say a few words. It could be good for Will too, but she wasn’t sure.

At first he doesn’t say anything which leads Mac to believe that maybe he had already fallen asleep. It was late and most days they didn’t stay up too far past midnight. 

“Billy?”

“Yeah no, yeah it’s a good idea. Sorry, I just was realizing that we haven’t been in so long. I mean I visited for his birthday but together it’s been five years now. I think it would be nice for her to go and say hello.”

Mac presses a kiss to his hand that she was holding on to, “you’re sure you’re okay with going?”

“I’ve made it this far haven’t I?”

There was no doubt that Will missed Charlie and still thought of him almost everyday. Some days it was a struggle, because he wished that one day he’d look up while sitting in his office and Charlie would walk right in. It was wishful thinking but that’s just how some days were. Others, Will knew Charlie was still there in a way and would always have a place in his heart.

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ 

Mackenzie grabs onto Will’s hand as he comes around from the driver’s side door of their Chevy Malibu. The pair wait as their teenage daughter puts away her wireless earbuds in their case and places it into her bag before finally getting out of the car herself. 

It was the following weekend, they had waited until then since Mac had returned on Monday, one which they both took off work so that they could be together. The week had been pretty hectic but that was nothing out of the ordinary for the McAvoy family. Somehow they made it work, they always did. 

Charlotte accepts the flowers from her mom as she holds them out to her. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say when they were at the grave. She wished she had met him before he passed, from what everyone told her (not just her parents) Charlie was a wonderful person everyone loved. Being her dad’s best friend and father figure meant that he had to be someone amazing. She was only fourteen but she already knew enough to know that her father wasn’t exactly the friend making type. Not that he wasn’t friendly, in fact, Charlotte thought he had a big heart (just like her mom) but he wasn’t one who went out of their way to make thousands of friends.

Mac allows Will to lead the way over to where both Charlie and Nancy Skinner were buried side by side. Upon arriving, Mac squeezes his hand, “do you want me to take her up there?” She only assumed that Will wanted to be alone to say a few words to Charlie and that was more than okay with her. 

He takes a deep breath before answering, “if you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all,” she replies quietly and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Stepping away, Mac walks over to Charlotte and puts an arm around her shoulders as she guides her over to the tombstone. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to princess,” Mac reminds her. 

It mattered more to both of them that Charlotte was just here and leaving flowers at the tombstone. It didn’t matter if she said anything, they knew she never met him so saying something meaningful would be difficult. 

“I think I will if that’s okay.”

Mac nods and frees her grasp as Charlotte leans down to leave the flowers, “I really wish I would’ve gotten to meet you, grandpa Charlie. Mom and dad have told me some stories about you and you seemed like one amazing guy. Aunt Maggie says you were the best boss she’s ever had,” she glances over at her dad then adds, “well besides dad.” She steps back next to Mac as she speaks and says one final thing, “give grandma Nancy a hug for me.”

Leaning over, Mackenzie presses a kiss to her daughter’s head. She wasn’t expecting her to say anything and it was better than she could’ve imagined. 

Stepping forward herself, Mac places down her flowers as well, “I miss you everyday Charlie. ACN has never been the same without you there, but I’d like to think I’ve made you proud as president. Some of the senior staff is still there: Jim, Kendra, Sloan, Gary, Neal, and Tess. Tamara moved on to another job but we still see her every now and then. Don is still with Elliot on  _ Right Now _ and Maggie has been a field reporter for D.C. for a while now. They all miss you too,” She steps back next to Charlotte again and wraps an arm around her. “We know you’re watching over us and we sincerely hope that we’ve made you proud.”

The two stand there for a few moments longer and then Mac turns and leads the way back to where Will was still standing. When they reach him, she turns to Charlotte, “go ahead and get in the car, I’ll be there in a minute.” The car was still running so Charlotte nodded and began to make her way to it.

Mac’s eyes meet his and both of her hands come up to his cheeks. He wasn’t looking at her at first, but when she cups his cheeks his eyes meet hers. Will was doing everything in his power to hold back tears. He didn’t want to cry even though he knew she’d never judge him.

“Do you want me there with you?” She questions as her thumb rubs along his cheek. 

“No… No, I want to do this alone,” he says softly.

Mac nods and pulls him down, kissing his forehead tenderly. “I’ll be in the car, take as long as you need.” She steps back as she says that and watches him nod and quietly thank her before beginning to walk toward Charlie and Nancy’s tombstone.

Will places the flowers and soon after decides to take a seat down across from the tombstone. This was going to be a long one and he wasn’t sure how long he could take standing, he was getting up there in years so his old body could only handle so much.

“You know Charlie, if you would’ve told me twenty years ago that Mackenzie I would get back together, get married, and have two kids I would’ve laughed in your face and called you ridiculous. How wrong I would’ve been. I still can’t believe that it’s been fifteen years…” he pauses, realizing that the past fifteen years seemed to have just flown by, “and not just since we got married but since we lost you. It’s never felt real and I don’t think it ever will.”

He stops again to gather his thoughts for a couple of seconds before carrying on, “I’m really glad Charlotte came with us to say hello. I’m sorry I didn’t bring her sooner or tell her more about you sooner. Mac and I wanted to wait for her to be old enough to understand, and understand just who she was named after.”

They were most likely going to do the same with Alex, wait a few more years and tell him more about Charlie. Then once they were both in college explain to them Will spending time in prison and possibly Mac’s cheating. That last bit was a decision they both needed to discuss first.

“It seems like just yesterday we came here with Charlotte just after she was born.”

Will’s thoughts begin to shift back to fourteen years ago, only seven months after she was born.

_ “Billy are you sure about this?” Mac questions as she looks out at the cemetery beside them as he pulls their car in. _

_ It had been only a little over a year since they lost Charlie, she knew that he was still trying to deal with the loss. He was even seeing Habib again to process the death of his best friend slash father figure. She wasn’t sure if going to visit his grave was the best idea, but maybe she was wrong. After all, she wasn’t a psychologist. _

_ “Habib was saying that it would be good for me to pay a visit to his grave. Something about how it would help the processing. Besides, I wanted to bring Charlotte out here to meet her grandpa.” _

_ Not exactly them actually meeting, but close enough. _

_ Mac nods, “only if you’re sure.” _

_ Charlie’s death hit her hard, for a multitude of reasons. Toward the end of his life, while Will was in prison, she and Charlie had become a lot closer than they ever had been. He constantly checked in on her during those 52 days and made sure she was doing alright. Some nights she actually stayed with him and Nancy and it felt in a way like she was staying with her parents. They took care of her and made sure she knew how welcomed she was in the Skinner household. One of the other reasons his death hit so hard was because she took some of the blame, if she hadn’t let Sloan rip Bree to shreds like Charlie told her not to then maybe he wouldn’t have had a heart attack. Both her and Sloan carried that burden even though they were constantly told and tried to believe it wasn’t their fault. _

_ Mac knew his death hit her hard, but not nearly as heard as Will. Charlie was a father figure to both of them but he grasped a little harder to that considering his own father being quite awful. _

_ She lets Will carry their seven month old once they’re out of the car and begin going to Charlie’s grave. They’re both quiet the entire time and surprisingly, Charlotte made only a few sounds here and there.  _

_ She holds tightly onto Will’s hand as they stand before the grave, unsure if he was going to say more than a few words. Nevertheless, she was going to stay quiet and let him do what he needed. _

_ It’s a couple more minutes before he starts, “a whole year. Time really flies doesn’t it?” _

_ Will looks down at Charlotte in his arms and kisses her head, “the day of your funeral, we found out Mac was pregnant. I really wished you could’ve been there, you should’ve been. I knew you would’ve been so happy, you were always rooting for us while we both worked on getting our heads out of out as-” _

_ Mac elbows him a little and he quickly stops before he says the cuss word. He was still getting out of the habit of cussing in front of their daughter. _

_ “Anyway, we named her Charlotte to honor you and everything you’ve done for us. You’re the reason we got back together… and I only wish you could see our family now.” _

_ She squeezes his hand this time and leans up onto her tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. Whispering that she loved him before turning back to Charlie’s grave, “we miss you everyday Charlie.” _

Will finds himself back in the present and still sitting at Charlie’s grave. That memory felt like it had happened yesterday and he wasn’t quite sure why the memory was still so clear after all these years. Maybe it was just one of those memories his brain felt necessary to hold onto and not discard. 

“I wish you could see our family now,” he says, echoing himself from fourteen years ago. 

It wasn’t just Charlotte and Alex, but Jim and Maggie being uncle and aunt to both children, Sloan and Don too. Not to mention his own siblings who the kids saw every once and awhile. Leona being basically their grandma, who he couldn’t believe was still around and raising hell when she wanted. He swore that woman was more active than him. Then again, he was pretty sure Leona was immortal. Both of Mac’s parents had passed away, but their family was still bigger than he ever would’ve imagined. Will had come to a point where he thought kids were probably out of the picture for him and yet here he was with two and the most loving woman he’d ever met as his wife. 

He wipes away a tear he didn’t even realize fell until just then and finally stands up again, “wherever you are, I hope you and Nancy are happy. And if I might ask for one thing from you, please keep an eye on Mac, Charlotte, and Alex. They mean everything to me.”

Right as he’s about to leave he adds, “oh… and one more thing because I never said it enough when you were here: I love you Charlie.”

As Will is making his way to his car, he notices that Mac was standing outside of it, her back pressed up against the passenger’s side door as she waited for him. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been gone, but hopefully they weren’t growing impatient. 

Upon his arrival back to the car, Mackenzie greets him by giving him a tight hug. Her hand rubs along his back as they both squeeze each other, “you alright?” she asks in a soft voice.

“Yeah… yeah I think I am,” Will replies and turns, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Mac insists on him sitting in the passengers' side for the ride home once their hug breaks apart and Will agrees, feeling that it was best that she drove home instead. 

Once she’s settled in the driver’s side, she pulls up a playlist on her phone and makes sure her bluetooth is on so it would play through the radio. Mac holds tightly onto Will’s hand as she begins to drive out of the cemetery and the song she chose begins to fill the silent car:

_ If you love somebody enough _

_ You'll follow wherever they go _

_ That's how I got to Memphis _

_ That's how I got to Memphis _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not positive if anyone else has written something similar to this but I thought I’d give a go on how Charlotte would learn about Charlie.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, feel free to leave any feedback and if you enjoyed it a kudos is always appreciated 💜
> 
> Thank you for reading, until next time ♥️


End file.
